leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OwnedAsUsual/Shanon, the Silent Thief
Shanon, the Silent Thief is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Shanon throws out three knifes, dealing magic damage to the first three enemies hit in a ~30º cone in front of him. Each blade will apply on-hit effects and slows his targets' movement speed by a flat amount |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= MANA |range= 1200 }} Shanon steals an amount of every nearby enemy champion´s Gold income. In addition, Shanon increases all Gold income for all allied champions by a percentage, and grants them movement speed equal to the bonus gold income for 3 seconds. |description2= Shanon jumps to target location, slowing and dealing magic damage to everyone in a 450 radius. |leveling= 2500 |leveling2= }} Shanon gains movement speed. This movement speed is doubled when in stealth. |description2= Shanon creates a clone of himself that walks forward for 3 seconds before he explodes, dealing magic damage around him in a ~500 radius. Upon casting, Shanon will turn invisible for 4 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} After channeling for 1 second, Shanon becomes invisible for 15 seconds. During this time, Shanon can place up to five bombs within a 500 radius. Steal and Deal can be used during stealth. After the 15 seconds, or when deactivated prematurely by casting Blast on himself, Shanon will turn visible once again, and all bombs will explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 450 radius and knocking them back 450 units. Units that take damage from multiple bombs take 50% damage from each additional bomb, and are being knocked back 200 units and knocked up for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= MANA }} Lore Born in a poor region of Demacia, every day was a struggle for survival. After his mother had died, Shanon and his father roamed the streets, day after day, trying to find shelter and food. Shanon learned the tricks of stealth, and in no time he was able to steal enough to keep him and his father alive. It was a normal night,when they had finally found another shelter in an empty shed. Shanon left to gather some food. He approached the house, carefully, like he had done a million times. But suddenly, someone stepped out of the house, and saw the small thief. The man was old, barely a threat. But then he rang the bell. A system, large enough to alert half the town that there was something wrong. So Shanon ran. Noone came to look for him. They would not be able to find him anyway. So Shanon walked back to the shed. But when he arrived, the door was open. He ran inside, and found his father dead, with his sword still in his hand. A small, but unmistakeable arrow protruded his chest. Shanon slowly took the arrow out of his father's heart, and a glistening tip appeared. And every thief knew whose arrow this was. Because there was only one whose arrows had silver bolts. The next day, Shanon buried his father, and looked for the Night Huntress. He received word that she had joined the League of Legends. So Shanon followed her trail, and became a champion. Category:Custom champions